Untitled
by 666darknessangel666
Summary: Harry comes back to school expecting nothing out of the ordinary. He doesn't expect for the Golden Trio to be late for the train and have to sit with him. He also doesn't expect to have Draco Malfoy drag him out of that appartment. Sometimes he just had to ask "Why me?" There will be Yaoi so don't like don't read. Rated T for now but could go up in the future.


Harry Potter does not belong to me. It wouldn't be nearly as awesome if it was. Though Dumbledore wouldn't be dead so yeah.

* * *

Harry sighed in relief as he got on the train, He was happy to get away from his uncle who had, as always before he left for school, given him a few 'warnings'. He dragged his trunk to an empty compartment and sat down groaning as his sore back hit the seat. At least the train was comfortable.

He pulled out a book to read and settled in for a long trip. He couldn't really concentrate on the book though so finally he just gave up. He wished he had somebody to talk to but nobody sat with him if he could help it. Not even the other Slytherins. But Harry didn't blame them. He wasn't very noticable, he

only ever stood out in Defense against the dark arts and charms. The only teacher who payed attention to him much was Snape, but Snape hated him. He didn't know why but there was a rumor that something had happened between Snape and Harry's dad. If that was true Harry thought Snape

was very childish to hold a grudge against a child for the parents wrongdoing. He sighed again and decided to take a nap, he was just so tired of it all.

* * *

"Come on guys! Were going to be late!" yelled Neville. Hermione and Ron ran after him, they had gotten to the station late and it was 10:55. They hurried through the brick wall and made it just in time, Hermione closed the door just as the train began to move they all stood panting for a minute to catch

their breath and then tried to find a compartment. Of course all of the compartments they looked into were full. Then they came across one that only had one boy in it. Ron looked inside "Who's that?"Hermione frowned "He looks familiar but I can't remember his name." Nevile smiled "I remember.

His names Harry, Harry Potter. He's a Slytherin 6th year." Ron frowned "Slytherin?" Hermione gave him a small glare and huffed "It's the only seats we've found, I'm sure if were civil to him he'll be civile to us. If not we can just jinx his mouth closed." Ron brightened at that idea. "Okay but if he mouths off I get to

jinx him." Nevile smiled "You guys don't need to worry about him. He's nice. I remember one time he helped me find something I lost." Hermione smiled "That's a relief. Come on."

Harry was woken by the door opening and sat up groggily. He blinked in confusion for a few seconds at the people who just walked in and held in a groan. The Golden Trio were standing in his apartment. He yawned "Did you need something?" Hermione smiled "Can we sit in here? Everywhere else is full."

Harry sighed "Sure why not. It's not my train." Hermione smiled again "Thank you." and they sat down there was a slightly awkward silence and then Nevile cleared his throat. "Did you have a good summer Harry?" Harry shrugged "It wasn't the worst summer I've lived through." Nevile smiled a little unsure

"That's good I guess." Hermione spoke next "How did you do on your O.W.L's?" Harry gave a slight smile "I got an O in DADA, an O in charms, an O in transfigureation, an EE in potions, an EE in Care  
of magical creatures, an O in herbology, an EE in Astronomy, an A in ancient runes, and an EE in History

of Magic" Hermione smiled "That's good." Harry shifted in his seat and hissed as a sore spot was pressed. Nevile frowned "Are you okay?" Harry nodded "I just tripped and fell on my back yesterday and I have a nasty bruise. It'll go away in a few days." He didn't meet there eyes while he said that.

The lie felt natural on his lips as he used it quite a lot. Hermione gave him a sympathetic smile and Harry gave a small fake smile back. Just then the door opened and Harry held in a groan. More people? He knew who it was without looking up. Just by the sight of the shoes, it was Draco Malfoy. Malfoy

smirked as he took in the trio then his eyes drifted to Harry and he looked shocked "What are you  
doing in here Potter?" Harry sighed "I was here before them I'll have you know. They needed a place to sit so I let them. It's not like I'm showering them with praise."Malfoy looked sceptical for a few seconds

before shrugging it off and turning to the trio and giving them a glare before entering farther and grabbing Harry's wrist "come on Potter." Harry resisted "Why?" Draco gave him an Intense look "Your going to sit with the proper people if your going to sit with anybody." Harry grimaced and yanked his

wrist back. "While I don't really care who I sit with fine. Since you asked so nicely." Harry said that last bit a little sarcastically and Draco gave him a glare. Harry sighed and grabbed his trunk then he waved as he left. Draco glared one last time at the trio then left. They all blinked after them Nevile

spoke first "What just happened?" Hermione frowned then smiled "I think I know but I can't be sure." Ron gaped at her "Come on Mione, what is it." Hermione giggled "Nope. Not until I'm sure about it." and that was that.

* * *

Look at how long this chapter is! Why is it that I can only write long chapters when I'm writing Harry Potter stories!? T_T


End file.
